


Amber's Redemption

by Stuckfan



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Consensual Underage Sex, Cunnilingus, F/F, Kissing, Oral Sex, Underage Sex, Undressing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:42:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27316459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stuckfan/pseuds/Stuckfan
Summary: Amber went from being an enemy, to someone I tolerated , to well I don’t know. We are not really friends yet, but I can see a path to getting there........ “Well we don’t have a spare set of clothes, but take these towels, go to the changing room and do what you can.” she orders us.
Relationships: Amber/Andi Mack
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Amber's Redemption

Amber went from being an enemy, to someone I tolerated , to well I don’t know. We are not really friends yet, but I can see a path to getting there. Of course, we seem to be connecting right now. I’ve been feeling a bit left out with my friends. Then Amber shows up and we’re in a canoe together. I do have to take action for her not to run our boat into Buffy and Walker, but after that we really start to talk. This happened before and I ended up stranded in a ferris wheel while she ran away. I thought I’d never get over that. 

Then Amber discovers our canoe is sinking. We struggle to get to the shore and avoid getting soaked. Then I make the mistake of telling Amber to just jump ship. So to speak. We end up in the water laughing. We make our way to a huge piece of driftwood, talking some more. I have to admit I’m having fun with my former enemy. She feels the same way. It makes me want to give her another chance. “Well, what are we going to do now? We’re sure can’t walk around soaking wet like this” I point out. She agrees, grabs my hand and pulls me along. “Where are we going?” I ask a bit worried. Then relax as we round the corner and see what must be Amber’s family. An attractive woman greets us and tiffs at the state of us. “Well we don’t have a spare set of clothes, but take these towels, go to the changing room and do what you can.” she orders us. 

We thank her and do as we’re told. Amber hands me a bright blue towel, “I figured these would help.” Closing and locking the door I relax. We may not be able to get fully dry, but this will help. I start to pat myself down when I see Amber pulling her shirt off. “What are you doing?!” I ask surprised. She turns to face me, her soaking bra doing little to hide her breast beneath. I try to ignore that and wait for an answer. “ It will be easier to dry everything off when I can ring these out.” empathizing her words by twisting the shirt she was wearing and watching the water fall from it. I have to admit that is smart, and she will dry a lot quicker. Her pants follow her shirt and she looks at me, “Well don't’ just stand there, you’re not going to dry with magic.” I sigh and pull my shirt off. Draining the water, just as Amber did. I look over and Amber’s back is to me, her fingering pulling her panties off. Wow she has a nice butt. I shake my head trying to lose those betraying thoughts from my head. She turns around and catches me staring. I blush, but avoid my eyes. Amber chuckles lightly to herself, but says nothing. 

I pull my pants off and work on draining the water. As I work, I keep Amber in my side view and study her body. Her breasts are bigger than mine, with nipples as pink as cotton candy. Her womanhood is hairless, but that has to be her doing. Being two years older than me I refuse to believe she doesn’t have any hair down there. I don’t think she is watching me, so I take my bra and panties off and try to dry them out. Amber has been setting up all the clothes trying to give them the space to dry out a bit more before putting everything on. “Andi?” I look over to Amber, my arms trying to both hide my body, and not look like I’m hiding my body. I don’t think I’m doing a good job of either. “ I had fun today and so did you. Do you think you would be up for a bit more fun?” I look at her confused , “ Like what?” 

She walks over to me, her posture confidant and strong. She reaches out and pulls my arms to my side. “You are so beautiful Andi. One of the reasons I was so jealous of you was your looks. Now…. well not now. Now I just want to admire your beauty.” Her words bring a blush not only to my face, but to my body. I’m also surprised at how turned on they make me. She is so sexy and to be talking about me like that. I watch her eyes as they roam my body. Paying particular attention to my womanhood. “You don’t shave?” she asked in her blunt way. I shake my head no and she smiles, “ Don’t, it looks…well it looks edible” she smiles brightly. I say nothing, but I can feel my body reacting. She reaches out and cups my right breast. I say nothing, staying completely still, afraid I will break the spell I’m under. Her fingers find my nipple and run over it lightly. My breathing increases as a rush runs up and down my body. An involuntary moan escapes and that seems to be all Amber needs. Her lips fasten themselves to my left breast as her hands explore my body. I press into her, enjoying all these new sensations. “Oh yeah” I encourage. One hand holding her head in place as her tongue flicks over my nipple. Her lips feel like the molten sun, heating everything they touch. Her hand has found my pussy. She touches me like someone who has done this before. I start to wonder when and with who, but then one of her fingers enters my body and all other thoughts disappear. “OH FUCK” I squeak out. Surprised both at how fast we are going and how good it feels. 

I’m under her total control now. As long as she is willing to make me feel this good, she can do whatever she wants to me. Her lips travel back and forth on my breast as her fingers dive deeper and deeper into me. “ OH YES!!!” And then my legs give out and we fall to the floor. I start to apologize, but Amber just uses the fall to land on top of me, her lips connecting with mine, her fingers never leaving my pussy. Our kissing intensifies as my hands find her breast. They are so soft and her nipples press into my palms. Her lips travel down my face unto my neck. “Amber” I pull her back and look her into her eyes. “This is wonderful, but why?” I have to know before we keep going. She smiles brightly,” Because you are the nicest and most beautiful people I know. Because I may not have started today thinking about your naked body, but that doesn’t mean I’ve never thought about it. And most of all, because you haven’t stopped me” 

I stare into her eyes for quite a few seconds, before smiling back. “Ok” one word and I know we are not stopping until we are both satisfied. I kiss her this time, my hands grabbing her butt tightly, pulling her body closer to me. Our bodies molding into each other, no space between us. “Grab me hard Andi!” I dig my hands deeper into her butt. “YES!!” she yells. Ok she likes her butt being played with I need to remember that. My lips travel down her body, her skin is so soft. When my lips find her breast, she gives me a few tips and leaves me to explore. My tongue circles her nipple. My right hand travels further south and when I touch her womanhood I’m struck by a strange thought. This is the first time I’m touching someone’s else's most private area and it’s my former enemy. She’s so slick and inviting. My finger runs up and down her tiny slit. I haven't tried to enter her yet, I just want to get used to touching another girl. “Oh Amber, you are so sexy.” I moan out. Our hands continue to work on the other’s body, drawing pleasure from each other. 

Then Amber just stops! She sits up, her legs straddling my hips, her pussy grinding into my stomach. “Ok Andi, this has been great, but I want all of you right now. I want to make you cum so hard.” I stare up at her, not sure what she wants, but very willing to follow her lead. Her hips continue to grind into me. She stands up suddenly, before I can react, her knees are on either side of my head and her lips are on my pussy. I moan out, lifting my head in reaction. Only to find my face pressed against her clit. I realize what that means and stick my tongue out, licking slowly. I take a second to really process what Amber is doing to me and try to follow suit. Her movements dictating my own. She laughs when she realizes what I’m doing, “ Andi! Just go to town on me, trust me I’ll love anything you do.” I don’t even have time to respond as her lips are on my body again. I relax and enjoy what she is doing as I try, once again, to lick her pussy. This time I don’t hold back and just do anything that comes to mind. My fingers join my mouth as Amber starts to moan loudly. “OH ANDI! That’s it, keep it up” Encouraged by her comment I double my efforts. Determined to feel her climax. I want to make this as memorable for her as it is for me. My fingers sawing back and forth into her, my tongue licking her clit up and down. Oh yes I’m loving this. Meanwhile Amber is using all her experience on me. I’m on fire, everything she does is bringing me closer and closer to that edge. You know that edge, where your body wants to explode and a part of you loves the feeling of getting there, but another part of you craves that release so badly. “FUCK ME ANDI, FUCK ME GOOD” Amber demands before her hands grabs my hips and pulls my body deep into her face. I don’t know how she can breathe, but I don’t care. It feels so good. 

I keep going faster and faster, my fingers going as deep as I can. My mouth works every muscle I have trying to bring Amber the pleasure she is bringing me. Then it happens, I can’t hold my explosion back anymore, “ OOOHHHH GGGOOODDDD!!!!” I moan loudly Amber doesn’t stop either, if anything she speeds up, drawing my climax out as long as she can. At this moment she is a God and I’m her disciple. I have no clue if she did this stuff with Jonah or not, but if so, I understand why it was so hard for him to break up with her. I don’t think I could. Not after this. Amber finally lets me calm down and get my breathing together. She is beside me now, watching me. Her hand casually on my breast, twerking my nipple. “I’m so happy you enjoyed that” she informs me. I smile at her, “Enjoy it? How about LOVED IT!” I jump into her arms hugging her tight. She laughs as she returns the embrace. “Well we need to get dressed and get going. No way my parents will believe it took this long to dry off. My face drops, “But I wanted...to ...you know. Return the favor.” I say look at her. She winks, “ You can tonight, we’re having a sleepover.” My smile returns, “ Ok” Looking forward to tonight, we get dressed and make our way back to her family.


End file.
